Scary weekend
by Ahai
Summary: The Asian chibis watch something scary and they are to scared to sleep alone...


Once again it was weekend, the time of the week children loved and the Asians was of course among them. They were allowed to eat sweets, watch more TV and stay up a little while longer. China didn't like it when they ate candy or were up 2 hours longer, they were children and they need to grow up healthy. But then again it was only 2 days they were allowed to do so, he couldn't forbid it, children must be children.

6 am Japan, Korea,Taiwan and Hong Kong sat on the floor in front of the TV and watched cartoons and China was wandering around the house, cleaning. While the minutes went the children was tired of watching cartoons and looked through other channels. They ended up with some scary tv show. Or, it wasn't a show that involved murder, ghosts, blood and such, but it was still a show that scared children, it was some creepy living dolls. Although all of them got scared while watching it none of them wanted to admit they were scared to each other.

"Are you scared, Japan?" Korea teased when he saw Japan sitting there biting nails.

"N-n-no, I a-am not" Japan answered with a shivering voice. Being the oldest of the four he was the last one who wanted to show weakness.

"Aiya" China said when he walked it to the living room and glanced a bit on the TV " Don't watch this if it will give you nightmares, aru"

Seems that even China thought this show was inappropriate for children, as he glanced at the TV.

" It doesn't scare me, brother" Hong Kong said slowly turning his head to see China.

" I like this show" Taiwan said while sitting with her knees against her chest and her arms around them.

" Suit yourselves, aru" China said and walked away.

The person the children didn't want to show weakness to the most was their "parent" China. Although they were chibis, they reached China's knee, they wanted to show him that they weren't babies and that they couldn't get scared. But the more they watched the movie, the more the fear grew. They wanted to turn around or close their eyes at certain scenes but their eyes were like glued to the screen and they all were stiff of fear.

" Bedtime you guys" China said. The show ended a bit before he said that. The children were still sitting completely still and they almost jumped when China spoke. But they all slowly got back to reality and went on their way to their rooms. When they were in the hallway they all ran since it was dark. When Japan got in his room he checked the closet, when Taiwan was in her room she covered her dolls in a blanked, and when Hong Kong and Korea got in their room (witch they shared) they checked under their beds. When they all lied down in their beds they covered themselves completely and stared hard at the door until they fell asleep.

Taiwan woke up in the middle of the night. She had a nightmare about those dolls and now she was terrified. She sat up a bit and couldn't move, she was paralyzed in fear she almost couldn't breathe. She wanted, no she HAD to get out! Being in the dark all alone, terrified, she didn't want to look at the blanked she covered her dolls in, in case they would come to life and get her! She got up and she went fast outside her room and started walking. She wanted to sleep with China tonight, it was always safe being around him, so she went on her way to his room. The walk through the hallway almost made her cry, it was so scary and she was also thinking of the dream.

Suddenly, Taiwan heard footsteps! They weren't loud, you could hear they came from small feet.

"_It must be a doll coming for me!"_ Taiwan thought, and squatting up to the corner of a wall.

The foot steps got louder, so it was coming closer. Taiwan tried to breathe as calm and quiet she could. After calming down a bit she took a deep breath and took a peek for what was coming. When she did that she found out it was a few inches near her and she jumped and fall down on her butt.

The owner of the small feet did the same. And the owner was...Korea! It was only Korea. Taiwan got relieved when she saw it was Korea , but her heart was still pumping like crazy.

" Taiwan, you scared me!" Korea said as he got up "What are you doing here?"

" I am so scared, I want mommy" Taiwan said and was getting up too.

" Mommy? Do you mean Aniki? Don't call him mommy, he is a guy!"

" He is mommy when I am scared! And why are you here?"

Korea was looking down on the floor and fiddled his fingers.

" I am scared too" Korea admitted, embarrassed " I am afraid of these dolls"

" Want to go to mommy with me? Taiwan asked him.

Korea nodded and held her hand and went on their way to their big brother.

They both stood in front of the door and slowly opened it. Once they got in and closed the door they ran and jumped on China's bed. And what a relief they felt! They found their sanctuary for the dolls! China was lying in a foster position, so Korea hugged into his back and Taiwan crawled into his arms, snuggling into him. Being a light sleeper China woke up when he felt something touch him. He was surprised to see his younger brother and sister in his bed into him.

" What are you doing here, aru?" he asked and sat up.

" I had a nightmare, mommy!" Taiwan said and started to cry into him.

" _She calls me mommy, she must be scared" _China thought and hugged her.

" I am scared!" Korea said and hugged China's rib area.

" So are we" Someone else said.

It was Japan, he and Hong Kong stood by the door with a terrified expression on their faces.

" C..c..can we sleep here?" Hong Kong asked with a shaky voice.

China nodded and opened his arms wide open. Japan and Hong Kong jumped on the bed and now all the four children was in his arms.

" Please don't watch something that makes you so scared, aru" China said to them.

" We wanted to be brave and not be scared of anything" Korea said.

" Yeah, adults are not afraid" Taiwan said.

China looked at them with a weak smile.

" That's not right, everybody is afraid of something no matter how old they get"

" Even you, Nii-san?" Japan asked.

" Yes of course, but as long as you are not alone you will be fine, I do need you all"

" And we need you, Aniki" Korea said.

" Especially tonight!" Hong Kong added.

They all lied back down in China's bed. Taiwan was lying on China's right side with an arm around her, Korea lied on China's arm on the left side, Japan used China's left shoulder as a pillow and Hong Kong was lying on China's chest. So they all slept peacefully the rest of the night.

**This is inspired by the time I was little and crawled in my parents bed when I was scared. And that doll show was inspired by Pomel og Pilt, an old norwegian kids show. Those dolls were fucking scary!**


End file.
